Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particularly, to a display device including a touch sensing layer.
Discussion
The development of an information consuming society has spawned utilization of display devices, which include touch sensing layers configured to detect and process user commands. For instance, a user may select executable content displayed via a screen of the display device by touching (or hovering over) a portion of the touch sensing layers disposed in association with the executable content. In this manner, users may interact with the touch sensing layers via one or more appendages, e.g., fingers, etc., or an object, such as a stylus.
A display device provided with a built-in touch sensing layer may be referred to as an On Cell Touch Active-Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED) (OCTA) type display device. Display devices of the OCTA type, may include a driver integrated circuit (hereinafter referred to as a “driver IC”) configured to drive light emitting elements arranged on a first substrate, as well as include a touch flexible printed circuit board connected to a touch driver integrated circuit (hereinafter referred to as a “touch driver IC”) to drive a touch sensing layer arranged on a second substrate. The main flexible printed circuit board may be configured to apply control signals input from an outside to the driver IC that is disposed on the first substrate and may be arranged at a lower end of the driver IC. The touch driver IC may be disposed on the main flexible printed circuit board. The touch flexible printed circuit board may contact the main flexible printed circuit board in order to connect to the touch driver IC. In this manner, the touch flexible printed circuit board and the main flexible printed circuit board are typically spaced apart by a determined distance to avoid interference with one another.
It is noted that because the touch flexible printed circuit board is connected to the main flexible printed circuit board, the touch flexible printed circuit board may be lengthened to that extent, and, as such, fabricating costs may be increased. Further, to avoid (or at least reduce) interference between the main flexible printed circuit board and the touch flexible printed circuit board, changes in the position of any one of the main flexible printed circuit board and the touch flexible printed circuit board may be necessary. As such, constraints (e.g., mechanical, electrical, etc.) may be imposed, which may result in design restriction(s).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.